


DOWN THE RABBIT-HOLE

by lanyoo



Series: WONDERLAND [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: So she sat on, with closed eyes, and half believed herself in wonderland, though she knew she had but to open them again, and all world change to dull reality. ---ALICE IN WONDERLAND鸣佐，四战结束后鸣佐，20岁左右中间的肉末涉及一点3p和未成年X后篇看心情······大家随便看看





	DOWN THE RABBIT-HOLE

月影渐深，长河晦暗。

山间废弃的寺庙经书委地，杂草丛生，如同一座孤坟，茕茕孑立。只剩鸱尾下的灵蛇，潜伏在阴影中，悄无声息地等待猎物自投罗网。

“三天前，招提市中正在执行任务的木叶忍者突然陷入昏迷；八天前，火沙两国交界，有木叶忍者出现同样的情况，醒来至今依然神志不清；十天前，沙之国有传言，有人用幻术杀了砂隐村的上忍。”站在主殿门前的黑发男子缓缓说道，隐藏于黑色斗篷中的身影几乎与黑夜融为一体。

坐在蒲团上的人抬起头。他披着一件黑色斗篷，宽大的帽檐下露出一张白兔面具。大的夸张的眼睛涂着粉色的眼影，满满占据上半张面孔，下面是突出的粉色鼻头，小巧可爱。两边面颊上各画着三道短小的胡须，让人忍不住想起新任火影相似的面纹，额头上则耷拉着兔子的标志性长耳，显得活泼生动。

如果是在游乐园中，倒不失为惹人喜爱的普通儿童面具。

“啊，太迟了，我太迟了。”面具下的人瞧着手中的怀表自言自语。

“所有的目击证人都证实，这些人陷入昏迷前，最后接触的是一个带着兔子面具穿着黑色斗篷的人。

“你是谁。”紫色的眼底浮现出浅浅的六勾玉，“大筒木一族的人？你有什么目的？”

时间如同静止般，万物沉寂。

凉风习习，忽然殿堂屋角的风铃遥相和鸣，让人恍惚听见香火缭绕下的讲法诵经声。

带着兔子面具的人收起怀表。

“流连于梦中的，是可悲之人；沉浮于现实的，是可叹之人。”兔子面具下的人对他的话充耳不闻，“宇智波先生，梦醒了吗？”

·······················································································  
“兔子先生？什么东东？”火影室内，现任七代目大人伸了个大懒腰，重重叠叠的文件边露出袖口的一角。

“火之国大名以加急文书委托的任务。据说他快出嫁的女儿在东大寺求佛时遇到一个带着白兔面具的怪人，然后就陷入昏迷——啊，在场的侍女说，她们只听见那个怪人一边嚷嚷着‘我要迟到了，迟到就完了’这些话，一边从公主和侍女面前突然闪过，然后钻进寺庙旁的矮树里不见，接着公主就昏倒在地至今没有醒来。大名派人彻底排查过寺庙的各个角落和进出人员，但一无所获。所以他希望我们能尽快找到这位兔子先生，要活的。”

“······鹿丸，火之国是不是药丸啊我说？”

“火之国要不要完我不清楚，不过如果我们木叶抓不住这个兔子先生，是真的药丸。”

“哈？”

“在接到火之国大名的这个委托之前，已经有委托人拜托我们木叶抓住这个兔子先生，原因好像是这个兔子先生导致他和他的女友分手。”

“······”

“另一个委托人说这个兔子先生抢走了自己的财产。”

“······”

“反正都是些奇奇怪怪的理由。不过这个兔子先生虽然带着个白兔面具，成天穿着一身黑色斗篷，行为神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟，但只是个普通人，根据情报，似乎连查克拉都没有，所以一开始这个委托只是个C级委托。”

“然后呢？”

“去抓这个兔子先生的忍者团队全部失败。”

“为什么啊我说！”鸣人有些吃惊，“这个人是有什么绝招吗？难不成比大筒木族的还厉害？还是有什么人在他背后······”

“他就一个人，但身手十分矫健，很少人能跟上他的速度。另外他还带着一种特殊的药粉，吸入这种药粉的人都会陷入昏迷。好在现在陷入昏迷后的人都已经苏醒，这些苏醒的人大部分意识清楚；另外一小部分苏醒的人则出现精神混乱，不过基本恢复正常。我让春野部长记下每个昏迷的人，定期上门安排检查，目前暂时没有发现任何身体方面的问题。”

“听起来没什么非常特别的嘛我说······”

“不过有一点倒是有些奇怪，那些苏醒的忍者大多数都选择了告假，而不是继续任务。这也是现在抓不到兔子先生的原因之一。”

“这样的话，干脆派几个身手好一些的上忍去抓他。”鸣人摩挲着下巴——刚长出来的胡茬来不及剃掉，如同新生的野草，柔软却又扎手。

“如果大名没发出这封加急委托，我也会这么办。”鹿丸递过来一份资料，“这是关于这个兔子先生的资料和大名的委托书。”

鸣人接过那沓厚厚的文书，上面画着兔子先生的肖像，标明他的身高，大概体重，可能来历，出现地点，身手本领，还有各国传言，火之国大名的委托申请······

“据一些木叶忍者说，早在这些委托前，就有忍者曾受到这个兔子先生的袭击陷入昏迷，而且不止木叶，甚至连沙之国那边也有传闻说他杀了好几个砂隐村忍者，我认为还是派几个暗部······”

“鹿丸，这个委托由我来负责。”鸣人翻着资料，神情愈发严肃，“看起来越是简单的任务，有时候越是危险，这个人——”他的食指敲了敲桌面，“比我们想象的要危险的多。我不能眼睁睁地看着他对木叶忍者出手。”

“不行，你是火影，守护木叶才是你最重要的责任。这个任务应该不算太难，还是选几个暗部······”鹿丸下意识地出声阻止。

“就是因为我是火影，所以这个任务必须由我来完成。”鸣人澄蓝的眼睛淬着锐利的刀锋，斧凿般的脸庞写满坚毅。“如果我连木叶的忍者都守护不了，还怎么守护木叶，又怎么配得上火影的称号？”

“所以，鹿丸这个任务由我来负责。”鸣人口气凝重，“如果我失败了，拜托你暂时接手我的事务。”

“······真是麻烦。”鹿丸叹了口气，“先说好，我可不会帮你处理这些文书。”

“我会给你双倍的加班费，你可是我最信任的辅佐官。”

鸣人放下手中的文件，站起身，向落地窗走去。

“也不知道佐助在哪个地方，已经快半年了，却连一封信都没回，还真是他的作风，明明说好给我回信······”

“······”鹿丸忽然有一丝被欺骗的感觉。

“鹿丸，这些文书暂时拜托你啦我说！我去抓这个兔子先生，先下手为强，后下手遭殃！你放心，木叶由我来守护！”这番说辞掷地有声，斩钉截铁，铿锵有力。然后他一手攀着窗沿，头也不回地消失在窗口。

“······”鹿丸猛地拽过火影桌上的文件翻了几页——

——委托金：1000万。

“······”  
···············································································  
兔子先生出现的地点四处分布无章可循。在他最后出现的地点周围转悠了两天，鸣人依然一无所获。

啊啊啊，这神出鬼没的德行简直直逼某个一言不合就离开还几个月还不回信不报告的家伙——鸣人愤怒地在心中画着小圈圈。说到这个家伙，不知道他这三个月有没有好好吃饭，好好睡觉，有没有遇到危险，有没有想念自己——他压根没念过自己吧！连封信都不回的白眼狼！白瞎自己每月都给他寄信，还给他寄了不少番茄——说到吃的，好像最近送信的忍鹰有点发胖······

鸣人一边胡乱想着这些有的没的，一边在郁郁葱葱的树林间跳跃。

“哐——”忽然眼前一花，他直直的撞上一个柔软的物体。

“抱，抱歉啊我说！我没看见······”鸣人眼冒金星地从地上站起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，我要迟到了，迟到了！都怪你！”对面的人也慌慌张张地站起来。

——四目相对。

“······”

“站住——你这个兔子精——怪物——别跑——”鸣人紧紧跟在健步如飞的兔子先生身后。

然而兔子先生和他的称呼一样——跑的和兔子一样快。他的身影如同闪电般在晦暗不明的丛林间忽隐忽现，鸣人掷出的手里剑和苦无全部落了空。

“啧！”鸣人快速结印。瞬间周围出现几十个分身，从四面八方冲向兔子先生。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊，我要迟到了！唉！给我让开！快！”兔子先生惊慌失措地大喊大叫，横冲直撞，带倒了不少影分身。

渐渐地，他的速度越来越慢。仔细看，可以发现他的手脚上不知何时竟然缠满了透明的丝线。如同蛛网上的猎物，很快，好几个影分身操纵着细线束缚住他的手脚。

“哈哈，终于逮着你了。”鸣人从后面把他死死地压在地上。兔子先生剧烈扭动着，连怀表都从里衣里滚落出来。

“放开我！讨厌鬼！”兔子先生尖叫着回过头，面具表面突然向四周喷射出白色的粉末，纷纷扬扬地落了鸣人一头一脸，连旁边的影分身上也沾了不少。但身后的鸣人毫不在意地把他的脸按在地上摩擦。

“哼哼。早知道你会这样。”真正的鸣人本体落到兔子先生面前，得意地说道，“你后面的那个也是影分身，我才是本体。你的这些毒粉······”

“等等，这些毒粉好像有点甜······”一个影分身尝了尝落在身上的白粉。

“喂喂喂！你们这些家伙做什么啊我说！这些可是有催眠效果的毒粉，如果······”本体鸣人没料到自己的影分身居然做出这种举动。

“呃······吃起来有点像面粉啊我说·······”

“你们······”鸣人眼前的景色开始晃动，精神逐渐恍惚，双腿渐渐虚软。

“本体，没事吧我说！”一个影分身想冲过去扶他。手还没碰到，便“砰”的一声消失不见。

“啊啊啊，完了，我迟到了！”这是鸣人在陷入梦境前，听到的最后一句话。

·······························································  
（梦中世界设定和现实完全不一样）

鸣人缓缓睁开眼，映入眼帘的是交错有序的木制房梁，如同汉字般横平竖直，刚正不阿。

腹部，手臂以及小腿传来的疼痛感和酸涩感让他动弹不得。

“唔······”他动了动手指，生锈般的钝感让他忍不住轻哼了一声。

“你醒了？”旁边传来一个稚气未脱的清冷声音。

循着声音，鸣人转过头。昏暗的灯光下，一个穿着蓝色立领衣裳，看起来只有11，12岁的少年拿着一条湿毛巾和一些绷带快步走到床沿。

“别动。”他压住鸣人想要撑起的手臂，并掀起盖被的一角，“看起来并没有继续渗血，唔伤口应该有所好转，不过如果随便动的话，可能会重新裂开。”他掀开黑色网状打底衣，白色的绷带似乎还残余着血色，少年凑近观察着他的伤口，白嫩的手指在伤口上小心的按压，麻麻酥酥的针刺感如同电流般蔓延到鸣人全身。

“还疼吗？” 

“嗯······不太疼。”鸣人一边说着，一边费力地起身，“那个，你叫什么啊我说？是你救了我？”

少年托着他的后背，轻软的气息染上鸣人的颈脖，如同幼猫的舔舐。

“七班助。”他说道，“宇智波七班助。”

“宇，宇智波？那个宇智波？”鸣人倒吸一口凉气。

“对，那个宇智波。”少年瞥了他一眼。

“······”鸣人半张着嘴，竟然忘了合上。

说起宇智波这个姓，可是无人不知无人不晓——例如，从小鸣人哭闹的时候，照顾他的保姆就曾威胁过——“如果再哭，宇智波家的人就会把你抓走然后抽筋扒皮销骨下锅”——简直是止小儿夜啼的必备良药！

不过宇智波真正成为所有木叶忍者挥之不去的噩梦是从上学开始。

早在几十年前，宇智波一族的族长宇智波斑和千手一族族长千手柱间共同创建了木叶。然而两人由于思想上的分歧，改变了好几次木叶的地貌······最后一气之下，宇智波斑率领宇智波一族干脆脱离了整个木叶，隐居在人迹罕至的密林中。

有句话怎么说来着？虽然宇智波已经不在木叶，但木叶的考试大纲，辅导手册，全文背诵和考卷内容里依然出没着他们的身影。

鸣人至今还记着做三年中忍，五年上忍里面大片的宇智波，导致他每次看到村口整天挂着那幅被宇智波斑亲手割裂的宇智波族和千手族的族旗时特别想上去再划两刀······

不过以上均不是重点。

重点是——为什么从小到大从没有人和我说过宇智波家的人长的这么好看啊我说！早知道他们长的这么好看，自己的文化课也不会不及格了！

鸣人目不转睛地盯着眼前的青年——少年的皮肤十分白皙，一双黑色的眼珠如同落入瓷盘的黑色珍珠，粉嫩嫩的小脸上还留着婴儿肥，眉眼间却带着几分古老名门才能传承下的天生傲气。如同才露尖尖角的小荷。

“你看着我干嘛？”七班助被他盯得似乎有些不好意思，耳尖有些微微发红。

——哇，更好看了，好想调戏——

“没，没有啦我说——”

走廊里传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，停在拉门前。

如同打开一幅画卷，纸门缓缓拉开。门外站着的是一个15岁左右的少年，和刚刚的七班助有9分相像，只是更显成熟。

——这个更好看！鸣人看的几乎连呼吸都忘了，两只眼睛贪婪地在他身上打转。

少年白皙的脸庞已经完全褪去年少的粉红，黑色的双眸更加清冷，如同寒夜下的月光。他的身后背着一把剑，而他整个人，却比剑还要锋利。不过和他凌厉的气质形成巨大反差的是，他竟然穿着一件深V的和服，大大的领口随意开到腰际，露出纤细的颈脖，小巧的锁骨和结实而略显消瘦的胸膛，漂亮的人鱼线消失在······

——啊啊啊啊啊，所以为什么要有连注绳这种东西？根本看不到腰际，臀部和大腿好吗！

“你还好吧？查克拉的流动怎么样？”进门的少年看到鸣人这副傻傻的样子，有些担心。

——查克拉？啥东东······鸣人还沉浸在胡思妄想中。

少年蹙蹙眉，跪坐在他另一侧床沿，带着薄茧的指腹划过鸣人额头上的碎发。

“七班助，他摔坏脑子了吗？”

“没有······吧？我没看见伤口。”七班助想了想。

少年还要说些什么。

这时，一个黑色的团子如同一个球般滚进鸣人怀里，不轻不重地撞在他腹部的伤口上。

“嘶——”鸣人疼得嘴角直抽抽。

怀里的小团子抬起头，泪眼婆裟地看着他。豆腐般嫩滑的小脸蛋还没有巴掌大，相同的黑色眼珠如同夜空中闪耀的星星，眨巴眨巴着显得尤其乖巧可爱。圆鼓鼓的两颊显出两团明显的婴儿粉，如同春天枝桠上饱满的小花蕾。

——好，好萌······啊，我要过呼吸了······

鸣人捂着胸口几乎要倒下。

“喂！团子助，你干什么！这样他的伤口会裂开！”跪坐在旁边的少年伸过手，揪住鸣人身上叫做团子助的小团子的衣领后襟，想把他拉开。

“不要，就不要！我喜欢他的头发，还有眼睛，还有猫须！蛇窟助你刚刚都摸过他的头发了，还不让我摸！”团子助紧紧抱住鸣人的腰际，樱花粉的小脸蛋蹭着鸣人的胸肌。

“快下来！”那个叫做蛇窟助的少年侧身抓住团子助的双手，他的大腿和胯部完全贴上鸣人的侧腰，温热的体温透过薄薄的衣衫，传递到鸣人的肌肤。随着团子助的挣扎，他身上松垮的衣衫顺势下滑，影藏在白衫下地两点朱砂几乎完全暴露在眼前。

就在这时，另一侧的七班助也环住团子助的颈脖，想帮助蛇窟助一起把团子助从鸣人身上扯下来。他黑色的发丝如同不听话的鹤羽，时不时扫过鸣人的下巴，嘴唇，甚至鼻尖，大开的深蓝色套衫领口则随着他的摆动露出大片细腻的肌肤，如同冬夜初雪。

“喂，团子助，你快放手！”七班助不耐烦地说，红润的嘴唇如同白雪中绽放的红梅。

“不要！不要！七班助你刚刚也摸过他了吧！为什么不让我摸！”团子助两颊憋得通红，眼眶也润润的。

“我和七班助都是为了给他看伤口！你再这样，我要生气了。”蛇窟助的眼神也越来越不耐烦。

“你，你们······”被三人夹在中间的鸣人喘了口粗气，然后——头一仰，晕了过去。

“他，他流鼻血了！”团子助脆生生的嚷道。

——九喇嘛，千万别救我——这是鸣人失去意识前唯一的想法。

··········  
不知道过了多久，睡意渐渐消散在浓浓的夜色中。鸣人缓缓睁开眼睛，同样规整的横梁在黑夜中影影绰绰。

他动动僵硬的臂膀，勉力支起上半身。

周围一片静谧。蛇窟助端端正正地正坐在榻榻米前。

“你······”

蛇窟助忽然倾身上前，一手捂住他发声地嘴。

良久，嘴唇上的清凉触感消失，取而代之的是两瓣温软的湿热。

蛇窟助的舌头如同灵巧的小蛇，倏然滑进鸣人的口中。它诱惑着，鼓噪着，引导着鸣人的舌头甚至牙齿，攻城掠地般侵入自己朱唇内的私密处，直至暧昧的银丝不受控制地洇湿他俩的衣襟。

过了好一会，这个细致而绵长的吻才结束。安静到似乎连时间都停止的空气中，鸣人只能听见自己的心跳以及蛇窟助急促的喘息声。

过了十几秒，大概有一个世纪那么长，蛇窟助带着薄茧的食指指腹轻轻附上鸣人的双唇，划过鸣人坚毅的下巴，突起的喉结，在他的胸膛短暂停留，便如同夏日里流淌下的汗珠，一路顺畅地拂过他地腹肌，肚脐，直至——

蛇窟助伏身在鸣人的双腿间，灵巧的牙齿在他的裤子纽扣上小心撕咬着，几下便解开；轻松地用牙齿拉下裤裆的拉链，他便隔上鸣人鼓囊囊的内裤，坏心眼般描摹起内裤里渐渐鼓胀的器官。先是前面渐渐硬挺的柱体，然后是下侧的两个浑圆，不多久，鸣人的内裤便湿漉漉。

“唔······”鸣人喘着粗气发出呻吟声。

蛇窟助忽然“扑哧”一声笑了，然后含住内裤撑起的顶端——

“别——”鸣人的脊背痉挛般挺直，巨大的愉悦感瞬间席卷全身。他一把抓住蛇窟助的顶发，想把他拉开。

这时一双略显纤细的臂膀从他身后环住他的腰际。同时炽热的喘息攀上他的后颈。

“谁？”鸣人全身如同浇了一盆冷水，转瞬又置身烈火。欲火焚身间，后面的身体紧贴他的后辈，吮吸着他的耳垂，与他耳鬓厮磨，生息缱绻。

“唔······”鸣人忍着下身前端带着痛楚的快感，顾不得阻止蛇窟助恶意地吞吐挑逗，另一只手迅速揪过身后那个人柔软的头发。

一双秋水般的眼睛——七班助。

“啊······”鸣人猛地从梦中惊醒，全身如同洗了个澡，大汗淋漓。他心虚地向身下探去——还好，只是有些勃起，没有完全——

身旁的被子动了动。

“······”他深吸一口气，掀开被角。

团子助抱着一个绿色的小恐龙睡得正香。

还没等他从震惊中清醒过来。

“刷”的一声，拉门被人拉开。蛇窟助一脸怒气地站在门外。

“我······我没有······你听我解释啊我说，不是我······”

“我知道。”蛇窟助不耐烦地打断他，他一把揪住团子助的后襟，使劲地晃了晃他，“少装睡，给我起来！”

“番茄······”团子助闭着眼嘟囔。

“听到没！给我起来！”

“······”

···································································  
最终这场闹剧由蛇窟助拎着装睡的团子助离开而落幕。

等鸣人再次醒来，已是第二天的傍晚。和室里，只有七班助一个人。

“就，就你一个吗？”鸣人一边接受七班助的检查一边问道。

“嗯，蛇窟助带着团子助出去了，一会回来。”

由于九尾的存在，鸣人的伤口总是愈合的很快。但不知道为什么，从摔下山受伤到现在，已经过了两天，伤口依然没有痊愈，而且查克拉的流动和恢复也十分缓慢。据七班助说，他们捡到自己时，周围缠满了专门吸收查克拉的神树树枝——大概是这些树枝影响了自己查克拉的运转吧。

确定好鸣人的伤口没有恶化。七班助端来一杯水和几片药。

“消炎药。”他说道，然后贴着杯子的边缘抿了一口，“水。”

他把温热的水杯递给鸣人。

杯口浅浅的唇印闪着隐隐光泽，鸣人心里忽然一动。

······大概自己想多了吧。几乎同时他又否定了刚刚的想法——间接KISS什么的······

他接过杯子，小心地避开唇印，就着水吞下药片。

七班助默默地拿起杯子，走出和室。一会他拿着一个托盘重新回到鸣人房间。

托盘上放着一个大瓷盘，里面盛着好几个三明治。旁边还放着一杯茶。

“我想你应该喜欢西式料理。”七班助说。

不，我喜欢吃拉面。鸣人在心里说。但依然拿起了一块三明治。

“谢谢，那我开动咯！”他大大地咬了一口，溅出的酱汁沾到他的手臂上。

“······吊车尾。”七班助嫌弃地白了他一眼。

“过来人提醒你一下，可不要以貌取人啊我说！”鸣人舔舔手臂上的酱汁，边嚼着三明治边一脸得意地说，“本大爷可是十七岁就当上了木叶的特别上忍。”

“我太爷爷说上忍不如狗。”

“······你知道我完成了多少艰难的任务吗？就说之前波之国······”

“鼬哥哥说他十岁就能把木叶上忍轻松吊打。”

“······你亲眼见到的？”

“没有。虽然我也认为鼬哥十岁不能轻松吊打木叶上忍，但认真吊打绝没有问题。”

“······”这对话根本没法接啊我说！

“快吃！吃完还要问你话呢！”七班助看他拿着三明治不动，便催促道，“我们还不知道你名字。”

鸣人咽下口中的吃食：“啊对了，我忘了和你们说，我叫漩涡四战鸣。”

·····································································  
吃完晚饭，七班助便把四战鸣引进会客室。

三堂会审这个事四战鸣其实是很乐意。

反正这些问题迟早都要摆上桌面。例如——你姓甚名谁身高体重家住何方父母何在家里几口学历如何在哪高就是否婚配有没对象对象要求车房有无学区房吗有几辆车薪水多少存款给我看看——

不过宇智波是大族，还是豪门贵族，谈钱太俗。四战鸣想起自己的同学日向宁次，他也是贵族出身，他就从来不提钱——我买武器从来不看钱，反正都是定制好送到家——

况且这次的主持者是容貌清丽的宇智波呢！

三个！！！想想就激动。

在进入会客室前四战鸣已经把所有回答都想好了，但是蛇窟助问的第一个问题是——

“你和漩涡叔鸣什么关系？”

三双漂亮的黑眼睛盯着他，四战鸣一阵晕眩。

“叔鸣是我叔叔。我这次出来就是为了找他，十几天前他突然失踪了，我担心他就——你们怎么知道他的啊我说？”

“噢，十几天前他受伤了，我们救的他。”七班助轻描淡写地说。

“什么······他受伤了？他在哪？伤的重吗？谁伤的？”四战鸣连珠带炮地问道，他有些吃惊，毕竟叔鸣是火影，武力值非常高，这世界上能伤到他的人屈指可数。

“他说他平地摔摔到悬崖下面，啊，和你摔倒的地方一样。伤的不重，已经痊愈了。只是大前天——就是你被我们救的前一天，他突然一声不吭地离开这里，我们也不知道他去了哪。”七班助解释道。

四战鸣的太阳穴微妙地跳了跳：“突然离开？为什么啊我说······他去哪了你们知道吗？”

“不知道。我们还想找他呢！如果他把我们的行踪暴露了······”蛇窟助的语气愈发冰冷。刀削一般的眼神让人脊背发凉。

他下意识挺直脊背：“我，我不会说出去的······”

“我相信四战鸣，他是好人，叔鸣也是好人。”甜糯糯的声音插了进来，好像一缕阳光，融化了山上的积雪。

团子助凑过小小的身子，双手撑在他的大腿上，怀里的小恐龙东倒西歪：“四战鸣，你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“······哈？”

团子助闪亮的眼睛盯得他面上发烫。

“其实这里并不是宇智波族的祖宅啦，只是小别苑而已，所以管的没有那么严。如果四战鸣有兄弟姐妹的话，我想请他们过来玩~~”

“团子助，坐好。”蛇窟助说道，语气却不咸不淡，相比之前缓和了不少。

“······那个，没有，我——一直和叔鸣相依为命，没有兄弟之类的。”四战鸣说道。

“······”团子助有些失望地坐回自己的软垫，有一搭没一搭地揪着恐龙玩偶身上的短毛，“这样啊，没办法了······”

············································································  
从会客室回到和室，四战鸣有些困，便闭上眼睛和衣而睡。然而在床上翻来覆去了好久，才迷迷糊糊地睡着。

不知道过了多久，四战鸣在黑暗中惊醒。和室里安静得连根针落地都能听清。半闭着眼，指间探上三只手里剑。

房间里依然寂静无声。如同一只敏捷的猎豹，他悄无声息地翻身点地，三只手里剑如同流星般，直直射入窗下的阴影里。

“咚，咚”，黑暗里传来两声连续的撞击声，一道细长的黑影向窗户快速移动。四战鸣面色一沉，另一只手上刚探出三只手里剑，这时从纸门外飞进一只苦无，“叮”的一声，墙上的黑影不动了。

纸门被拉开。蛇窟助握着提灯走到他身旁。

“快，和我走。”

“什么事啊我说？”四战鸣被他拉扯着走出和室。

“有人入侵。”他简洁地吐出几个字。

漆黑的长廊上，四战鸣看见两个娇小的身影迎面而来。借着昏暗的灯光，他看见是七班助和团子助。

“怎么样？”蛇窟助问。

“结界被破坏了。”七班助一脸紧张，倒是团子助打了个大大的呵欠，一脸迷糊。

“啧，先离开这里。看来敌人并不······”

话还没说完，一道白光倏然劈了下来，窗外一片敞亮。四战鸣听见尖锐的鸟叫声，几乎同时，几个柔软的东西把他撞倒在一边。

“叮咛哐啷——”，巨物倒塌的声音冲击着耳膜。四战鸣手忙脚乱地半跪在地上，腰上的绷带散了一大半。团子助蜷在他的怀里，手里还紧抓着那只绿色小恐龙。

“什么，什么人啊我说！”他把瑟瑟发抖的团子助抱在怀里，顺手拧了一把他可爱的小脸蛋。

“九尾人柱力在哪？”一个穿着黑底红云服饰的黑发青年傲然地站在大宅的废墟上，一手还拖着一个半死不活的家伙。他的长相和蛇窟助几乎一模一样，不同的是他的刘海更长，遮住了光洁的额头。

这下四战鸣的眼神更直了——又一个好看的宇智波，气质完全和前三个人相反，清冷的眼光里透着桀骜和疯狂的血色，如同艳丽诱人的罂粟花。

“喂！晓助，你发什么疯？至于一来就拆家吗？”蛇窟助不满地说。

“哼！你们有什么资格说我？”他把手里的人往前面一丢——四战鸣清楚的看见那个人头上的木叶护额，“竟然连其他忍者进入宇智波领地都没有发觉，真是丢我们宇智波家的脸。”

“原来是晓助啊······”团子助从四战鸣怀里探出。

“晓助是谁啊我说？”四战鸣偷偷问。

“唔······我们兄弟之一啦，比蛇窟助大一点，不过是个神经病。”团子助嘟着嘴，“可惜来光助刚走，叔助也不在······”

“你才丢脸。”蛇窟助不耐烦地回道，“小叔叔报社是因为失恋，难不成你和他一样？”

“谁和那个神经病一样？我报社是为了革命。”

······报社？四战鸣的眼皮一跳——他好像听其他木叶忍者说过最近有一帮自称“晓组织”的人，个个穿着黑底祥云的衣服像走T台一样，打着报社的旗号到处拉人入会，还强抢了好几只尾兽做自家宠物——后面这句话是其他尾兽和他发的牢骚。

“我要先破坏再重建，将木叶与整个忍者世界全部清洗干净。”晓助的眼光里满是狠戾——和狂热？

——这台词有点耳熟啊，好像在电视剧里听过······

“你就是九尾人柱力？”他瞥了一眼正在走神的四战鸣，眼神里充满不屑。

“那个我叫漩涡······” 年方二十没有对象父母俱在都很开明有车有房——四战鸣很想继续，但突兀的蓝色电流闪的眼前一片花白。

“千鸟！”

“麒麟！”

七班助和蛇窟助同时向晓助发起进攻。身后的房屋应声坍塌。

一瞬间，四战鸣体内被压抑的查克拉如同卸了闸的洪水从体内涌出，覆盖在自己和团子助的周围。

硝烟四散，四战鸣看见晓助的周围覆盖着紫色的巨大骨架。

“呵呵，你们就这点能力？” 红色的花纹疯狂的在晓助的眼睛里流转，“让我告诉你们，什么才是真正的力量！炎具······”

四战鸣全身瞬间被金色的光芒包围，巨大的九喇嘛在身后张牙舞爪。

“螺旋手里剑！”

叮铃哐啷——稀里哗啦——噼里啪啦——

紫色的骨架消失不见。晓助摔在地上，嘴角边多了两道血痕，脸上也蹭了不少灰。

四战鸣没有就此停手，下一秒，他冲到晓助面前，拎起他的前襟，抡起拳头——

瞄准脸颊的手硬生生在半路拐了个弯，打中他的肩膀，但强大地力道依然使晓助飞了出去，撞到一根折断的横梁上，震得他又咳出不少血。

四战鸣走到他的面前，又拽住他的衣领。

“······为什么，为什么要阻止我？”触目的殷红在晓助的黑发下蔓延开，如同妖冶的红莲。

“因为，因为我们是朋友啊！”四战鸣深情并茂地说。

“对你而言，朋友······究竟是什么？”

“我，我也不清楚，只是······”

“喂，你俩演够了没有？”蛇窟助忍不住打断他俩，“想演电视剧回家演去。四战鸣，你先解释一下这张照片。”

他举着一张不知道从哪来的照片——上面好几个同样金发蓝眼，和四战鸣长相相似，各个年龄段的少年笑嘻嘻地拥肩而立。

“这些人怎么和你长的这么像？”七班助气呼呼地问道。

“······那个，听我解释······”

“你不是说你没有兄弟的吗？”

“这个······”前额冷汗直流，但鸣人半个字也说不出。最后他心一横——

“这张照片是我P的我说！”

团子助同情地看着他。

“千鸟！”

“麒麟！”

“天照！”

“啊——”

鸣人猛的从梦中惊醒。

“鸣人，你醒了？”佐助手里拿着毛巾，坐在床沿，一脸担忧。

鸣人望着他，眼神从震惊变成惊喜，然后变成歉疚和懊悔——

“啊啊啊啊啊！对不起啊佐助！我以后再也不三心二意了！我以后全心全意只要你一个！其他的什么蛇窟助啊，七班助啊，我都不要了！你别离开我啊我说——我知道错了······”鸣人抱住他，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪。

虽然没有听懂鸣人在说什么，但有一件事现在做绝对没错——

佐助面无表情，右手掌心聚集起蓝色的电光。

“千鸟——”

“啊——”

·····································································  
“所以说最后佐助是你逮到了那个兔子先生？”鸣人一脸颓废地摊在病床上，头上还缠着绷带。

“嗯，他只是个会催眠的术士，不会忍术，所谓的毒粉也只是用来做年糕的糯米粉罢了。我带着他已经向火之国大名澄清这件事。公主也早就醒来，并没有什么大碍。”

“那他之前袭击木叶忍者，还有那些······”

“你和他交手过。你也知道，他的精神不太稳定，会对袭击他的人无意识地进行催眠。”佐助说道，“其他的什么抢了女友或财产，杀人之类的只是催眠后导致的精神紊乱而已。

“这样啊我说······”鸣人更提不起劲，“对了，那火之国大名的委托金给你了吗我说？”

佐助点点头。

鸣人欲言又止。他斟酌着开口道：“佐助，我知道你不想回村。但是宇智波的宅基地······”他小心翼翼地看了佐助一眼——佐助依然面无表情，“虽然宇智波大宅已经充公了。但我已经说服其他人进行公开拍卖，估计金额在800万。”

他咽了口口水：“这次地任务金去掉工商税，抽成，劳务费，个人所得税，各种手续费，差不多你能拿到800万左右——”

“你希望我买下宇智波大宅？”

“你不希望吗？”鸣人眼神暗了暗，随即又恢复平日的闪亮，“当然，我知道你回木叶回的少，我也绝不是介意你住我家——你想住就住，就算住一辈子也没关系，但宇智波大宅始终是你的······”

“那是我的家人死去的地方。”佐助的语气很平静。

鸣人的喉咙像被一块棉花噎着。良久，他小声说：“如果你不愿意······”

“我会买下的。”佐助打断他，“就当帮你这个新上任的火影，解决一些经济上的问题，鹿丸说木叶战后恢复需要不少钱。”

“······”鸣人倒有些脸红，“我不是这个意思，只是希望你能有个家的念想。”

“我知道。”佐助坦然地看着他，波澜不惊，“多谢你，鸣人。”

“······”  
··················································································  
荒废的宇智波大宅，如同一座孤坟，茕茕孑立。

佐助坐在缘侧，抬头望着皎洁的月亮。仅剩的一只手小心地摩挲着木质纹理，动作安然，如同哼着歌谣安抚婴儿的母亲。

庭院深深，草木萧瑟。树影背后走出一个带着兔子面具的人。

“你所有的档案我都已经清空。”佐助依然目不转睛地望着银月。

兔子先生从怀里掏出怀表。

“太迟了，现在太迟了。”他盯着表盘，语气却没有丝毫急切。

“流连于梦中的，是可悲之人；沉浮于现实的，是可叹之人。”他机械般呢喃着，“那么，宇智波先生，梦醒了吗？”

朦胧的月光温柔地披在佐助身上。

月影渐深，长河晦暗。*  
FIN

*此句来源于李商隐的诗《嫦娥》：云母屏风烛影深， 长河渐落晓星沉。


End file.
